Unexpected Surprise
by ma1teo
Summary: Nikadine Story in the future
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

First of all this takes place down the road from where the storyline is now and Rebecca is long gone. Luke and Laura are together and Laura is back in town.

Laura was sitting in her living room and decided to go into the kitchen to get some tea ready. Her guest should be arriving soon; she was a little nervous awaiting her guest to arrive. She wasn't nervous by whom her guest was but rather she wasn't sure what to say to the person. She had to make an attempt because her son's happiness depended upon how her visit this afternoon would go.

The doorbell rang.

Nikolas was leaving his board meeting walking around the hospital in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. But, like usual she was nowhere to be found. Before they broke up it seemed they were always running into each other. But now it seems they hardly ever saw each other. He wasn't sure if now they were on different schedules or it was an attempt of avoiding him. He did miss seeing her like how he used to sneak down to see her before a board meeting just to see her beautiful face. He decided to give it didn't look like she was around. He decided to leave the hospital because he had to meet his mother later at her house.

Laura went to answer the door. She opened the door and was met by the warmest smile she had ever known. The woman standing before her was beautiful with piercing bright blue eyes. Laura thought her son had royally screwed up letting this woman go.

"Hi, Laura. It's so good to see you."

"Hi, Nadine. It's wonderful to see you too. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Nadine said while smiling.

"Come sit down….let me just go into the kitchen to get the tea."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, my dear. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Laura goes into the kitchen while Nadine takes a seat on the couch.

Laura comes out a few minutes later with a tray of tea and cookies. Laura hands her a cup of tea and she sits down next to Nadine.

"Thanks"

"No Problem, Nadine. So, tell me what's going on in your life?"

"Not much just working a lot. Laura, was there a specific reason you invited me over? Don't get me wrong…I was happy to hear from you."

"You get right to it don't you my dear. You're right though. I can't tell you how disappointed I was to hear about you and Nikolas and how you guys ended."

Nadine shook her head

"Yeah, so was I."

"Nadine, talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling. I thought you guys were perfect for each other."

"I once thought the same thing. Look Laura, I appreciate the invitation but I really don't think I should be talking about how Nikolas broke my heart with his mother."

"Don't think of me as his mother but as a friend. I want us to be friends and you to feel you can talk to me."

Nadine smiled

"I don't know exactly what to say. Things just didn't work out and that's all."

"Is there any chance the two of you can work it out?"

"I don't see how. I loved him but he doesn't love me. There were no feelings on his end."

"That's so not true. I see the way he talks about you and I see the hurt in him by the way he hurt you. You are so important to him."

"He talks about me?"

"All of the time."

Tears start falling from Nadine's eyes.

Laura wraps her arms around Nadine. All the hurt she has felt for all these months come out in Nadine's tears. Nadine really hasn't anyone to talk to so she has been keeping it all bottled up inside of her. The tears keep flowing from Nadine's eyes and she hugs Laura back feeling good to have someone to hold her.

The front door opens and all you heard were voices from the people entering.

Nadine let go of Laura and wipes the tears from her eyes trying to cover her display of emotions. She turns to look back to see you had entered. There stood Lucky, Lulu, and Nikolas. Nikolas mouth was gaped open at the sight of Nadine with tears in her eyes. Nadine gets up quickly.

"I better go,"

"No, Nadine. You don't have to."

"I think I should. Thank You, Laura for everything."  
"Anytime Nadine."

Laura hugs Nadine and whispers, "I'll always be here if you need me."

Nadine whispers back, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Nadine turns to leave.

She smiles to Lucky and Lulu trying not to make contact with Nikolas. Nadine walks out.

"Well, are you going to go after her?" Laura asked frustrated with her son.

Nikolas runs through the front door and runs after her.

"Nadine!!"

Nadine turns around and is surprised by who she sees running towards her.

Nikolas approaches her and with hurry takes her into his arms and takes possession of her lips. The kiss was passionate and hard. Nadine was kissing back with all the emotion she had in her soul. He gently massaged his tongue with hers and then the kiss became softer and tenderer until they both parted from each other.

"Nikolas," Nadine said while trying to catch her breath.

She continues, "I can't do this. I can't be here with you doing this."

"Why? We both obviously want it."

"I can't because I can't possibly go back there. I have put you in the past. We have been over for a long time now."

"I don't think we are or were ever over."

"Nikolas, I can't not because I don't want to but because I'm not free to."

"What do you mean not free?"

Nadine pulled up her left hand and showed Nikolas a nice engagement ring on it.

"Oh, I had no idea."

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm telling you now so we can stop this before it goes too far."

"Nadine, why are you getting married?"

"What do you mean? Why does anyone get married? To share their life with someone."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course," Nadine said while looking down.

Nikolas noticed her avoidance of looking at him when she answered the question. But, he was not going to press the issue.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes"

"I'm glad. That's all I ever wanted for you. I just wish I was the one to do it."

"Nikolas, I should go."

Nadine before waiting for his response goes up to him and puts her hands on the sides of his cheeks and kisses him softly. She leans her forehead against his and says, "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Nadine walks away

Nikolas whispers, "Bye"

Nikolas walks back inside the house.

"So, what happened?"

"She's engaged. I'm too late," Nikolas says with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nikolas," Laura said and wrapped her arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months pass by

Nikolas decides to stop by Lucky and Liz's place on his way back to Spoon Island.

"Hey, Nikolas"

"Hey. Liz"

"I was wondering if you and Lucky would like to have dinner tonight."

"We would love to but I'm sorry we can't. We have a prior engagement tonight."

"Oh, it's okay. It was just a spur of the moment idea."

Liz debated whether to tell Nikolas what was happening today.

"Nikolas, do you know what is happening tonight?"

"No, I guess I'm at a loss."

"Nadine is getting married."

"What!!....That was fast."

"I don't understand. What is the rush?"

"I don't know but after tonight she will be a married woman."

"Why is she doing this? I know she doesn't love this guy. I love her and want her to be with me. How am I just supposed to sit back and watch her make this mistake?"

"Nikolas, you had your chance. You have had more than one chance with Nadine. Unfortunately, your chances have run all out. Today she is going to get married and be with another man. You're going to need to accept it."

"The hell I do!" Nikolas storms out.

Nadine stood in front of the mirror looking at herself thinking of what she was about to do. She has been dreaming about this day since she was a little girl like most girls do. She had wished her father was here to walk her down the aisle and her Aunt Raylene was there to help her get ready. She wished there was anyone from her family that would be there but there was no one. She loved her dress it was a princess style dress; a style she had always dreamed of wearing. Before she thought about wearing something like this when she married Nikolas but unfortunately that didn't work out and she will be walking towards a totally different man entirely.

Nikolas was walking on the grounds of Spoon Island debating to himself what to do. He just found out the woman that he is in love with is about to get married to another man. He had found Nadine when he least expected it she was an incredible woman in every single way it counted. He loved the innocence about her and the way she always stood up for what she believed in. He loved how she did not censor anything that came out of her mouth and loved how she just said what was on her mind without even thinking. Unfortunately things between them had ended badly. He always regretted how he just pushed her aside; he was so afraid of how he felt about her. He had just lost Emily when he met Nadine. They were alike in some ways but Nadine was so unique. There was no one in the world like Nadine and that is what he loved so much about her. There wasn't much about her that he didn't love. Her beauty and how she always saw the good especially in himself. She was funny and always devoted herself to people that she loved. Like how she took on the responsibility of taking care of her sister in a coma even thought she wasn't financially secured. Nikolas always believed in her when she didn't have confidence in herself.

Unfortunately, when he got involved with Nadine he wasn't ready emotionally for a relationship. She knew it and that is why she insisted on them just being friends after they first made love. He argued with her to give their relationship a chance at being more than friends. He needed companionship at the time but she needed love. He knew she fell in love with him but at the time he couldn't say he felt the same way. So, he just pushed her away until she was gone from his life entirely. He soon later knew he made a huge mistake by letting her go. She was the best thing to ever happen to him.

People started filling up the church. Most of the people from Port Charles were in attendance. Among the people in attendance were Luke, Laura, Sam, Jason, Robin, Patrick, Matt, Max, Spinelli, and Lulu. These were just names of a few of the people in attendance. Despite her short time in Port Charles she got to know a lot of the citizens of Port Charles and she knew it was mostly because of her acquaintance with Nikolas.

Nadine was standing in a room in the back of the church waiting for the ceremony to start. She was nervous and hopes that she was making the right decision by marrying this man. Lily, her maid of honor, was helping her get ready for the ceremony. Lily was a nurse at GH that started soon after Leyla's death. She was real close with Lily and was probably her best friend since Leyla was gone.

"You ready?" Lily Asked

"Yeah."

"Then, let's get you married."

Lily had heard things about Nadine's relationship with Nikolas. She was surprised Nadine had moved on so quickly. She hoped Nadine was really ready and not just doing this as a way to forget Nikolas.

The church was filled to capacity and the groom and best man stood in the front of the church. The priest came to the front of the altar and music started playing. Everyone stood up as the doors opened in view of the bride to be.

Nadine stood in the back of the church then the doors open up and she starts her walk down the aisle by herself. She smiled as she walked towards the groom. She thought to herself he is a good guy and she must be doing the right thing. He treated her right and he loved her.

Nadine reached the end of the aisle. The groom pulled back her veil to reveal her face. The priest told everyone to be seated and started the ceremony. A good half an hour passed then the priest starts to do the vows. The groom says his vows and says I do. Now the priest begins the vows for the bride to repeat.

Suddenly, there was a burst through the back doors.

"Stop!!"

Everyone turns in their seats. Nadine turns slowly and sees Nikolas in the back of the church.

The priest says, "Do you have an objection to this marriage?"

"Yes."

"What would that be?"

"I'm in love with Nadine and I think she is still in love with me."

There is a disturbance as everyone in the audience starts talking.

Nikolas walks forward towards Nadine and doesn't take his eyes off of her.

"Nadine, don't do this Please!! You'll be making a big mistake."

Two men come up and grab Nikolas trying to pull him back and stop him from moving. But, that didn't stop Nikolas from pleading with Nadine. At this point the groom has had enough of this. He steps forward lunging at Nikolas. Nadine knew he was going to punch Nikolas any second. Nadine ran and put herself in front of Nikolas and held up her hands up going into protective mode.

"Nadine, step aside."

"No."

"Come on Nadine. Move or you'll get hurt."

"I'm not moving."

"Why?"

"I won't let you hurt Nikolas."

"Why are you protecting him? He is trying to ruin our wedding."

"Because….Because I do love him."

Gasps come from all of the guests.

"Nadine, what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry. Henry, if I marry you I think it would be a mistake. I don't love you the way you should be loved. You deserve better. The truth is Nikolas is right I never stopped loving him."

"Nadine, you're making a complete fool of yourself and me."

"Maybe but its better we realize it now before we say I do."

"I can't believe this. How could you do this to me for him? Didn't you have this realization before you walked down the aisle or did you know he was going to stop the wedding?"

"No, of course not."

Henry just storms out of the church because of his anger for Nadine at the moment.

The men let Nikolas go. Nadine starts hitting Nikolas with her bouquet.

"You couldn't make this grand declaration yesterday?"

"You love me?"

"Yes, God help me. I never stopped. You love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

Nadine smiles at Nikolas. For the very first time in a long time she felt completely happy.

Nikolas holds out his hand.

"Come on baby. Let's go."

Nadine takes his hand and turns to her guests.

"I'm so sorry everyone for this. It doesn't look like there's going to be a wedding today. Thank you so much for all coming. She turns back to Nikolas.

"Let's go."

Nikolas leads her out of the church but Nadine takes the lead and pulls him out by running. Nikolas smiles at her anxiousness for them to be alone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot of people were wondering if the groom was Matt but I didn't want the groom to be a character on the show. First because I didn't want you really to feel sorry for him and also because I figured if she was marrying Matt Nikolas would have known about it before she told him.

Anyway. Let me know how you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadine and Nikolas enter the sitting room at Wyndamere.

"Did we just do that?" Nadine asked

"Yeah, that really happened."

"So do you mind on repeating what you said back at the church?"

Nikolas smiles and steps forward cupping her face in his hands.

"Nadine, I love you. I love you so much."

"So what happens next?"

"Well, we could start right here."

Nikolas wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him. He grabs the back of her head and starts kissing her. It starts out slowly and sweet and gets more passionate. Nadine opens her mouth slightly giving him total access. He pushes his tongue in her mouth and gently starts massaging his tongue with hers. They break away and Nikolas lifts her legs with his arms and cradles her body in his arms like carrying a child.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs. We have waited so long. All I want to do is make mad passionate love to you."

"No objections here."

Nikolas carries her upstairs to the bedroom. He puts her down and sits on the bed.

"Come here baby!"

Nadine goes between his legs and leans down and cradles his face and starts kissing him.

He turns her around and pulls down the zipper of her dress. He holds her dress so she could step out of it. She steps out of it and moves it aside. Nadine stands before Nikolas in her lace white lingerie. Nikolas gets up and walks towards her.

"You're so beautiful."

Nadine smiles and puts her arms around his neck. She starts kissing him again while Nikolas' hands start roaming her body. He feels nothing but lace from her lingerie and silkiness from her smooth skin. Nikolas guides her towards the bed and she lies down and he gets on top of her. He starts kissing her while she starts unbuttoning his shirt. He moves his mouth to her neck while she takes his shirt off and starts working on his pants. She turns him over so now she is on top of him. She slides his pants off so he only has a pair of boxers on. She could see his erection through his boxers. She wanted to satisfy him so she slid his boxers off. She slid his manhood inside her mouth. His hands gently rubbed her head sliding her silky strands through his fingers. While she was working on him she looked up and saw his face. She knew he was enjoying what she was doing to him. As he came she enjoyed watching him and just laid there watching him until he came down from the high. He pushed Nadine over so now he was on top so he could take control. He started kissing her lips, neck, and shoulders. He pushed her bra straps down and started kissing her cleavage while his hands felt her breasts through her lacey bra. He undid her bra clasp and pulled the bra away revealing her supple breasts. His mouth went down to her nipple licking and sucking while his other hand groped her other breast. He heard her gasp when he put his mouth initially on her breast and knew she was enjoying it. His mouth moved downwards to her stomach and then Nikolas removed her underwear. He kissed her inner thighs then moved to her inner core. His tongue massaged her until she was at the brink allowing her to come. He kissed her lips and waited until she came down from her climax. Nadine started kissing him.

"I want you now." Nadine whispered to him.

She rolled on top of him and they became one. They both moved in unison. Nadine grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts. Nikolas gently massaged them as they moved together. The movements became faster until they both climaxed together. Nadine fell on top of him as they started to come down. They both lay in each others arms smiling.

Nikolas kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Nikolas woke up and turned and saw her laying figure next to him and smiled. He thought he had dreamed last night but he did spend an incredible night with this woman. He turned on his side and laid on his elbows so he could stare down over Nadine's angelic figure. She started waking up and turned and looked at Nikolas and smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Just staring at the most beautiful woman in the world."

Nadine laughed…She loved this side of Nikolas.

"Oh, Really?"

Nadine turns so now she was on her side facing Nikolas.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Why I think it's been a couple of hours."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Nadine moves closer to him and starts kissing him turning him on his back. She starts kissing his neck, chest, abdomen, and they end up making love again celebrating them finding each other again. They eventually decide to get out of bed.

"Nikolas, I have no clothing besides the wedding dress," Nadine says.

"Oh yes you do."

Nikolas gets out of bed and goes to the closet and pulls out some of Nadine's clothing.

"Nikolas, you still have some of my clothes?"

"I couldn't bear to get rid of them or even to return them to you. They were the only thing I had left of you. I kept them as a reminder of what we shared."

Nadine smiled, got out of the bed, and took the clothing out of his hands. Nadine standing before him butt naked which Nikolas didn't seem to mind in the least bit.

"Thank you, honey. You're the sweetest."

They both got dressed and spent the day together. They walked the grounds of Spoon Island holding hands. They went horseback riding together. No matter what they did they ended up kissing and making out like a couple of teenagers. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Later that evening, Nikolas went to Spencer's room to check on him. Nadine was laying in Nikolas' bed with just Nikolas shirt on reading a book that she found in his library. Nikolas came through the doorway to his room and looked at her lying on his bed looking angelic and he didn't move. He just stood there staring at her something he never got tired of doing. He pulls back the covers and slides in bed with her. He was facing her back and slid his hands around her waist sliding her closer to him kissing the back of her neck. She laughed.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Reading. I've never realized you had such a big library."

"I'm glad you like it. I never really take advantage of it."

Nadine closes the book and turns to face him.

"How's Spencer?"

"Good. Do you have any idea how sexy you are in my shirt?"

"Oh really am I?"

"Yeah." He kisses her and they hold each other.

"Nikolas, I want to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"What made you stop the wedding?"

"I don't know. I just thought of our relationship and what we once shared. I thought about the day a couple of months ago where we shared that kiss and you told me you were engaged. My heart broke hearing the news; I couldn't bear the thought of you being with another man. But I asked you if you loved him when you answered you couldn't look into my eyes. When I heard you were getting married that day I guess it made it real and I knew I couldn't let you do it. So I ran to the church and went through the doors. When I saw you in that wedding dress I thought what an incredibly beautiful bride you made. All I thought was I wanted to be up at that altar with you saying the vows to you and not any other man. I want to be the man that you marry someday."

Nadine smiled, "I want that too. Thank you."

She turned her back towards him again and they laid in each others arms until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days passed by.

Laura was at home getting dinner ready. She had invited Lucky, Liz, Lulu, Nikolas, and Nadine over for dinner. She hadn't seen Nikolas since the day of the wedding at the church. She thought it was risky and that he had guts for what he did but was happy that it worked out for him. She was happy that Nadine still loved him and ran out of the church with him. If she didn't she knew he would have been heart broken.

The doorbell ran.

She went to answer it.

It was Liz, Lucky, and Lulu. They kissed Laura and said Hi.

"So what's for dinner, Mom?" Lucky asked

"Just Lasagna."

"Well it smells great."

"Thanks."

Luke walks out of the kitchen and says hi to all of the kids."

"We're just waiting for Nikolas and Nadine." Laura added.

"So, how are the lovebirds doing? They have been MIA for the past few days." Liz joked.

"I don't know I haven't heard from them except to invite them for dinner which the whole conversation lasted less than a few minutes. I'm sure all they want to do is be alone right now," Laura replied.

The doorbell rings.

Laura goes to answer it. She opens the door and sees Nikolas and Nadine. She kisses them both and invites them in. They go in and say hi to everyone.

There was a moment of silence. Liz decides to try to break the ice.

"Nadine, I think you should get married more often. That was pretty entertaining."

"Ha Ha… you're so funny. Trust me that will be the only time that is going to happen. Sorry to break it to you but the next time it will be the real deal."

"Have anyone in mind for your groom?"

"Liz, would you leave her alone?" Lucky interjected. Lucky gave her the eye for badgering the poor girl.

"I'm sorry Nadine for Liz and her questions."

"It's okay. I guess I should get used to it now that I'm officially dating Nikolas now."

"Oh, is that what we're doing, Dating?" Nikolas replied teasingly.

"Yeah, well I kind of got the impression you wanted to with you going to all the trouble of stopping my wedding and all."

"Yeah."

Nikolas kissed her forgetting there were people in the room.

Lucky coughed reminding him of that fact.

Nikolas smirked.

"Sorry."

"Awe, young love," Lucky said teasingly.

Nadine laughed.

Nikolas replied, "Very funny."

Laura interjected, "Lucky stop teasing you're older brother. Now I need to go into the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready."

"I'll help," Nadine said while walking towards the kitchen.

Liz and lulu followed Nadine into the kitchen.

Laura took the Lasagna out of the oven.

"Why don't you two set the table?" Laura said to Liz and Lulu.

Liz and Lulu sensing Laura wanted some time alone with Nadine walked out to the dining room and started setting the table.

"Can I help with anything?" Nadine asked.

"How about tossing the salad?"

"Okay."

Nadine took the salad tongs in her hand and started tossing the salad.

"I'm so glad you and Nikolas could make it. I know the two of you just want to be alone."

"No, I'm glad you invited me." Nadine said smiling at Laura.

"It's going to be so good having another daughter."

"What?"

"You in Nikolas life means now you're part of the family."

Nadine hearing this warmed her heart.

Liz and Lulu walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much. I'm so lucky to have Nikolas and all of you in my life."

"We are the lucky ones. Nikolas is lucky to have a woman as wonderful as you. I told you the first time I met you I thought you were perfect for my son and I think I was right."

Nadine smiled.

"Come on guys let's get the food on the table before it gets cold. Nadine, can you tell the guys that dinner is ready?"

Nadine walks into the living room.

"Dinner's ready."

All the men started walking towards the dining room. She waited for Nikolas and he hugs her from behind.

"I missed you," Nikolas whispered into her ear.

"Nikolas, I was only gone for a few minutes."

"Anytime you're not around I miss you. I don't know what I'm going to do when you go back to work."

"Awe, but we better get in there before your family kills us."

Nadine turns around and gives him a quick peck on his lips.

They walk into the dining room. Nikolas pulls out a chair for Nadine.

"Thanks babe."

Nadine sits down and Nikolas pulls out his chair and sits.

Lulu stands at the dining room table.

"Nikolas, what about me?"

"What about you?"

"What I'm not special enough for you to pull out my chair?"

"You have two hands don't you?"

Nadine hits him in the arm.

"What??"

Lulu sits down.

Laura dishes food out for everyone.

"I would like to propose a toast."

Everyone lifts up their glasses.

"To our family; May we always be healthy and happy as we are now. To Lucky and Liz for finding each other again. To Lulu in hope that she will be happy and find someone that will treat her as she deserves to be treated. My husband the light of my life. And to Nikolas and Nadine for finding love for each other again. May they be happy and I wouldn't mind having Nadine as a future daughter in law."

Nadine laughs.

"Just saying. No pressure and oh hopefully my son won't mess it up the second time around."

Everyone clings their glasses together.

Nikolas says, "Thanks Mom" and takes a drink.

"Now let's eat." Laura says.

They sat around eating and laughing, talking and enjoying each other's company. After dinner they had coffee and dessert in the living room.

Everyone gets up to leave. Laura and Luke said their goodbyes to Liz, Lucky, and Lulu. Nikolas and Nadine went to say goodbye.

"Thanks so much for inviting me. Everything was great," Nadine said.

"Of course, you're always welcomed," Laura replied.

"Thanks and Goodbye."

They kissed Laura and Luke and Nadine took Nikolas' hand and left the house.

Luke and Laura smiled at each other noticing the affection Nikolas and Nadine shared for each other.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

9 months later

Nikolas was setting up the sitting room for a nice candlelight dinner for the three of them. Lately the three of them have been doing everything together. They have been taking walks on the grounds and playing together. Now that Spencer was six his father bought him a quarter horse like Nadine and Spencer had roped him into versus a pony so long ago. Spencer has been taking riding lessons on his father's insistence but Nadine wanted them to teach him. But they still try to teach him to ride on their own. That was one thing great about them; they both were true lovers of horses and wanted to pass that love on to Spencer.

Nikolas wanted tonight to be perfect. He had on a tux and went up to Spencer's room to make sure he was getting ready. Spencer had on his tux and looked absolutely adorable. Spencer was definitely his father's son. He was starting to look just like Nikolas. Nikolas left Spencer and told him he'll be right back.

Nadine was in their room getting ready. She had moved in soon after their reconciliation. She had on a maroon satin knee length dress with thin straps accentuating her thin fit arms. Nikolas steps into the room watching Nadine getting ready and knew this evening was the perfect time to do what he was planning. He comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and kisses the back of her neck. Nadine stays in place and puts her arms behind to run her hands through his hair.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"It doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"Well in that case you have got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Nikolas laughs

"Thanks"

"So what's the special occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we getting all dolled up to have dinner here?"

"I wanted tonight to be special."

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Nikolas Cassadine, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"You'll see."

He turns her around and kisses her softly on her lips.

"Come on baby."

They walk towards Spencer's room. When they get to his room he was sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Spencer. You Ready?" Nadine said while holding out her hand

Spencer jumps down from the bed and takes Nadine's hand.

Nadine and Spencer walk hand and hand downstairs while Nikolas followed behind. They go into the sitting room with the lights dimmed. There was a small table set up with candles, roses, and beautiful china and there was a roaring fire. It may have been a little too romantic with his son being there but he wanted everything to be just perfect.

"Nikolas, it's beautiful!"

"Thanks but Spencer helped."

"Oh, Spencer you did a wonderful job."

Spencer smiled and blushed at the attention.

"Come on let's sit down."

Nikolas pulls out her chair and she sits then Nikolas and Spencer sit down as well. They come out with one course after another until they get to the dessert. Dessert comprised of the chocolate dessert he served the first time he invited to dinner at Wyndamere. He wanted that dessert because he remembered how she just sat there and enjoying it so much. They completed their four course dinner. By the time they were done Spencer's face had chocolate all over it. Nadine gets up and takes her napkin and dips it into a glass of water and leans down to wipe his face until all the chocolate was gone. She then sits back down in her seat.

"We have one more course."

"What, Nikolas, I couldn't eat another bite?"

"Oh, but I think your going to love this course."

"Ok, fine."

Nikolas and Spencer look at each other. It was killing Spencer to keep the secret and not tell Nadine what was going on. Nadine and Spencer have always been close and now she has become his best friend.

The fifth course came out and was placed in front of Nadine.

"What about you guys?"

"Oh, this is a special course just for you."

Nadine eyed Nikolas suspiciously. All she saw was a plate with a silver cover over it so she couldn't see what was on the plate. Nadine had no idea what was going on but she knew they both were up to something.

She took off the metal cover and stared at the plate in shock. Her mouth gaped open and she put her hand over her mouth. She stared at a velvet box open with the most beautiful diamond engagement ring inside. Nikolas comes to her side and goes down on one knee. He takes her hand in his and she turns so she is facing him.

"Nadine, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. You're smart, beautiful, sweet, compassionate, funny, and interesting. There is no one in this world like you and I knew for a very long time that I wanted to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. That's why Spencer is here because if you do me the pleasure of saying yes this will affect him as well. You will become my beautiful wife and Spencer's stepmother. So he is as much a part of this as we are."

Nadine turns to Spencer.

"Spencer, come here."

Spencer walked over to Nadine and took her hand. She kneels down so she was the same height of Spencer.

"Spencer, is this what you want? Would you like me to become your stepmother?"

"Yes. I would love that."

"Good, because I wouldn't accept if you didn't want this too."

Nadine stood up before Nikolas again and stared in his eyes.

Nikolas continues," Nadine Crowell, Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I would love to be your wife and Spencer's stepmother."

Nikolas smiled from her excitement and took the ring out of the ring box and placed it on her left hand.

Nadine looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled at Nikolas.

Nadine cups his face in her hand

"You sure about this?"

"Never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Good because there was no way you were getting this ring back."

Nikolas laughed and took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Ugh" came from Spencer reacting to their kissing.

Nikolas and Nadine broke their kiss but still held each other close and turned to look at Spencer and just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

1 year later

Nadine stood in a room at Wyndamere getting ready for this big day. Laura and Liz were helping her get ready. She was in her dress which was a beautiful simple Vera Wang dress but it looked exquisite on her. She was all ready and was just waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Laura said," Now we need to do the traditions. Something old, new, borrowed and blue."

Laura goes to her purse and pulls out a jewelry pouch.

"This was my mother's and she passed it down to me. I would be honored if you wore it today."

She pulled out a pair of diamond tear drop earrings.

"This would cover the borrowed and the old."

Nadine looked at the earrings.

"They're so beautiful. Thank you. Well I guess the new is covered with the dress."

"Not quite," Laura replied.

Laura went back into her bag and pulled out a large jewelry box.

"What is this?"

"Open it and you'll see."

Nadine opens up the box and sees the most gorgeous necklace with diamonds all around it and there was a note.

My bride to be,

I wanted to get you something to show you how much I love and adore you but there is nothing in this world that comes close to your beauty. This necklace is the closest thing I came across and will look absolutely beautiful only if it is on your neck. Again I love you and I will see you down the aisle.

Love,

Your adoring groom to be

Nadine closed the note and looked back at the necklace. She couldn't believe he got her something so extravagant. It had to have at least 15 carats of diamonds with the most perfect clarity. She had never had someone get her a piece of jewelry like that in her life. She had tears in her eyes thinking of his words in his note and looking at the piece of jewelry in front of her.

"Oh, we can't have that now. Can we?" Laura replied

"I'm just marrying the most amazing and wonderful man alive."

Laura heart warmed at hearing the words about her son come from Nadine's mouth.

"He feels the same way about you, my dear."

Liz interjected," Come on what about the blue?"

Liz hands her a blue garter and a penny.

"The penny is just for luck. Couldn't hurt could it? And Nikolas will have fun tonight taking the garter off."

"Hey none of that now," Laura replied

"Thank you both of you. I appreciate both of you helping me get ready and everything you have done."

"You ready, my dear?"

"Yes. I have never been more ready for anything in my life."

They walked out to the grounds of Spoon Island. They decided to have an outside wedding and the day couldn't be more gorgeous. There were chairs set up with a runner down as a makeshift altar with flowers all around. They had roses, orchids, hydrangeas. You name the flower Nikolas had them flown in. There was a violinist that was playing music. Nadine was hiding so Nikolas couldn't see her just yet. The priest told everyone to stand up. Spencer came down the aisle as ring bearer. He was followed by Molly as flower girl. Then she was followed by Lily, Lulu, and Liz as her bridesmaids. Then everyone waited until Nadine was in full view. Nikolas looked back and saw Nadine his heart caught in his chest and gasped at her beauty. She looked beautiful with her hair up in curls, the diamond necklace around her neck, and the dress looking amazing on her. She walked slowly down the aisle never taking her eyes off Nikolas and neither was he. She finally finished her walk and stood next to him.

"I told you make the most beautiful bride," he whispered to her.

"Thank you and thank you for the present," she whispered back while placing her fingers over the necklace.

The priest started the ceremony which was beautiful. They said their own vows and finally they both said I do. They kissed and the priest presented them as Mr. and Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine.

They were finally married and happy they were going to spend their lives together. They had a beautiful reception in which they danced, laughed, and enjoyed each other.

Later that night

They were both lying by the fire in their room with pillows and blankets surrounding them. Nikolas was behind her holding her waist while they were cheek to cheek.

"Happy?" Nikolas asked.

"Incredibly," Nadine responded.

"I'm glad we're going to finally spend the rest of our lives together."

"That's right the four of us together for good. Now you're stuck with me; no getting rid of me now."

Nikolas laughed

"I'll gladly accept that punishment. And you're stuck with me for better and worst."

"I couldn't think of a better thing."

Nikolas kisses her cheek.

"Wait four?" Nikolas responded

"Yes. You, me, Spencer, and the baby."

"Baby?"

"Nikolas, I'm pregnant."

Nikolas turns her around so she was facing him.

"Really."

"I know we didn't plan it."

"Nadine, this is so incredible."

"Really...Are you really happy?"

"Incredibly. I can't think of anything better than having a child with the woman I love more than anything in this world. Besides the fact you will make the most amazing mother to this baby. You're already a great mother to Spencer."

"Thank you Nikolas and you will be a great father. I love you."

"I love you too."

Nadine starts kissing Nikolas passionately and turns him over until he is pinned against the floor.

"Do you think we should?" Nikolas asked.

"What?"

"What about the baby? I don't want to hurt it."

"Nikolas, trust me the baby will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Nikolas Cassadine, If you don't make love to me right now I swear I will get a divorce tomorrow," Nadine said jokingly

"Your wish is my command."

Nikolas takes her and turns her over on her back. They made love all night long. The next day they went on their honeymoon to Greece and had an amazing time together alone.


	7. Chapter 7

8 months later

Nadine was lying on the couch sleeping. Nadine looked as if she was going to burst any moment and she was so ready for this baby to come. Between the baby kicking like crazy and Nikolas hovering; they were both driving her nuts. Nikolas came into the living room and saw her lying figure on the couch and went over to sit on the arm of the chair. He sat over her staring at her beautiful face and swollen belly. He thought at that moment she never looked more beautiful. She had this absolutely amazing glow about her that he loved seeing her with. He knew she was getting frustrated and wanted the baby to come now. She still had a few more days until her due date. He just wanted her to have the most healthy baby and normal birth.

Nadine woke up and saw her husband sitting over her.

She smiled at him and said, "Hi."

"Hi."

After being with him for a few years he still took her breath away. Sometimes she still couldn't believe he was her husband. It seemed so long ago when she first moved to town when she first met him and had a huge crush on him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, honey. What are you doing home?"

"I wanted to check up on you."

Nadine sits up on the couch. She reaches for Nikolas' hands and pulls him down to sit next to her and he puts his hands around her shoulders.

"Nikolas, I'm fine. If I start going into labor I have the staff to assist me."

"I don't want to miss a moment of this."

"Trust me you'll be sorry later."

"Not a chance. I want us to both have this experience together. I want us to share this; having our first child."

"You know you are the best husband I've ever had."

"I'm the only husband you've ever had."

"Oh yeah. That makes it even better."

Nadine kisses him on the lips.

One week later

Nadine was sitting home with the baby kicking like crazy.

"You know baby you're killing me. When are you going to want to come out? Are you going to be stubborn just like you're father and not come out on your own? I'm ready to see your face and hold you in my arms. Well whenever you're ready you will be surrounded by people that will love you. Unfortunately, I don't have much family on my side but your daddy's side more than makes up for it. You'll have me, your daddy, and your big brother Spencer. Then you'll have your daddy's family Grand mom Laura, Grand pop Luke, your uncle Lucky, your aunt Lulu, and Liz. You'll have so many people around you that you will be so loved."

Nadine just realized Nikolas and her haven't even talked about names for the baby.

"You and your beautiful mommy are so loved." Nikolas comes in.

"Oh I know that."

"My family loves you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes and I love them. It's just sad that I don't have family for the baby to get to know."

"I know and I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love the family that I have now and that's the most important thing."

"And your family loves you."

"Now I was just telling our baby he or she really needs to make an appearance soon. I was asking him or her if they were going to be stubborn like its father."

"Me Stubborn. I don't think so."

"Funny you not stubborn. That's a laugh. I also just thought we haven't even picked a name yet."

"Well do you have anything in mind?"

"Well I want it to be Greek."

"Why?"

"It's your heritage."

Nadine goes over to the table and picks up a big book of baby names.

"I think the baby will be born before we even put a dent in that book."

"Yeah…I think your right. But luckily they have an index."

Nadine starts flipping through the book and starts going through all the Greek originality names.

"We could name her Nicholette or Nicole if it's a girl after her father."

"No. How about something different?"

"Okay…how about Sophia. It means wisdom."

"Not bad…how about Amaryllis. It means country girl."

"I don't think so. How about Celeste; it means heavenly?"

"How about Katrina; it means pure and virginal?"

"Nikolas, I don't care what you name her she is not going to stay a virgin forever no matter how much her father wants her to be."

"HaHa…you're so funny. How about Lacie or Lara it means cheerful just like her mother."

"How about Evangeline it means Angel?"

"Wait I got it Calista it means most beautiful just like her mother."

"I like it Calista Cassadine. Well done babe. Now what if it's a boy?"

"Well let's see." Nikolas starts fingering through the book again now looking for a boy's name.

"Nikolas, I know you want the name to be something different. But would you considered Nikolas? I love your name. It's just so beautiful."

"Well then would you consider Nadine? I love your name too."

"No it doesn't have a Greek origin."

"Then, Nikolas will not be a name for our baby."

"Fine."

"How about the name Christian?"

"No…how about Alexander? I always loved that name. It means defender of mankind."

"How about Sebastian? It means venerable worthy of respect."

Nadine rolled her eyes. Leave it to find a name that has that kind of meaning.

"Nikolas, how about Cole? It's a short form of Nikolas."

"I think you're obsessed with my name. I don't like it. Cole Cassadine. I don't think so."

"Fine…I got it. Philip it means lover of horses."

"Philip Cassadine, I actually like it. What better for the two of us having a son's name which means lover of horses. Just like us. You did well."

"Well thank you. I aim to please."

"And you do please so well."

"And how could I please you or should I say how can I please you now?"

Nikolas laughs

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Baby, I was just kidding I'm in no condition to as much as walk as do anything else."

"Sweetheart just think soon the baby will come and we will have a new bundle of joy to spoil. I can't wait for you to go in labor and go through the experience. I never got to do that with Spencer. So this will be my very first birth."

"Something we will have in common. I don't know about the labor part. You can trade places with me if you would like."

"No that's okay. I don't know if I could handle the pain."

"Coward."

"Why do you think they made women bear children? Because men could never handle that kind of pain."

Nadine laughs

"So true. Well soon this baby will be here and I guess I won't be complaining then about the amount of pain I'll be in. I guess I can't wait myself."

"I know you can't wait. Soon the baby will be here and we'll then have to fight over something else."

"Oh I think we'll find something."

"I'm sure we will because you love to argue so much, Nadine."

"I couldn't think of a better person to argue with and you're just so cute when you do it."

"Oh am I now?"

Nikolas kisses Nadine.

"Absolutely."


	8. Chapter 8

One Week Later

Nadine was asleep in her bed. It was pretty late but Nikolas wasn't home yet. He's been away a lot within this last week but he didn't want to be in case she went into labor and needed him. He was busy at work trying to finish closing an important deal. He wanted to make sure this deal was finished before the baby came so he could spend most of his time with his family. Earlier she had gone to the doctor for a checkup on her condition. Dr. Lee decided she would give the baby three more days to come out on its own or she would have to induce the labor.

She was tossing and turning something she did a lot of when Nikolas wasn't in bed with her. Now she was just so used to having him so near her she doesn't remember what it was like sleeping alone. She woke up and decided to get out of bed since she wasn't getting much sleep. She was about to pull back the covers when she felt a sharp pain. She grabbed her stomach and the pain subsided. She took a deep breath and pulled back the covers and suddenly felt all wet. She got out of the bed and turned to look down at the sheets. They were all soaked and she realized her water had broken. The pain came again and she knew this was for real and needed to get to the hospital. She walked out of the bedroom to the stairs. She was breathing in and out taking one step at a time. She needed Nikolas there to help her but he wasn't there. She knew she needed to get Alfred. She hated to wake him in the middle of the night but she had no other choice. She needed help and needed to get to the hospital as soon as humanly possible. She made it down to the first floor and called out to Alfred.

"Alfred! Alfred!" She screamed

She threw her head back and closed her eyes from the pain. Alfred came out.

"Mrs. Cassadine, what is it?"

"Alfred, I need your help. I think I'm in labor now. I have to get to the hospital."

"Okay."

He puts his hand on the small of her back and guides her out the front door.

It was pouring out and really windy.

"Oh just great."

That was one thing about living in such a big house such as Wyndamere. You really could have no idea what is going on outside the walls of the confined space.

He opens up the umbrella and they start walking towards the launch. The launch wasn't there and they waited a few minutes. Alfred then left Nadine and the umbrella to go call after the launch. He then comes back a few minutes later.

"It looks like it's going to be a bit for the launch to get here because of the weather."

"What are we supposed to do? The baby's coming now."

"I know. Don't worry. We'll get to the hospital before the baby comes."

"Okay." She takes another deep breath.

"Wait I have to call Nikolas." Nadine said

"I'll call him. Just stay here in case the launch comes."

"Okay."

Alfred goes off again to call Nikolas. She really wanted to talk to him. She knew just hearing his voice would help her. Right now she was in so much pain she fell to the ground. She couldn't stand anymore. Alfred returned to see her collapsed on the ground and goes to her.

"Tell me, Ms. Nadine, what can I do for you?"

"Please stay here with me. When will the launch be here?"

"Hopefully within a half an hour."

"Okay. Did you get a hold of Nikolas?"

"I got his voicemail and left a message to meet us at the hospital."

Nadine started her breathing exercises. She needed to stay positive. She had to keep telling herself she will make it to the hospital. Alfred tried to do the best he could covering her up and sheltering her from the rain.

15 minutes passed.

30 minutes passed.

Still no launch.

Nadine continued breathing. The contractions were getting closer together.

"Where is that damn launch?" She screamed

"I don't know. The weather is not helping the situation."

"I just need to make it to the hospital in time and Nikolas to make it there before the baby comes. There is no way I'm having this baby here in the rain," Nadine managed to get out through the pain.

"Don't worry, Ms. Nadine, I'll make sure you get to the hospital."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"My pleasure and might I say the master is lucky to have you," Alfred said coming completely out of nowhere.

"Thank you and I'm…"

The contraction cut her off from what she was about to say.

Just then the launch arrived.

"Finally," Nadine muttered.

Alfred helped her up to her feet and helped her on to the launch. Within fifteen minutes they were on the mainland and a car was waiting."

"I took the liberty of arranging a car so it would be here waiting," Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Within a few minutes they were at the hospital. They put her in a wheelchair and started rolling here towards a room. Liz was on duty and sees her and rushes over.

"Have you seen Nikolas?"

"No. Let me try calling him. Don't worry he'll be here. You just focus on having a healthy baby."

"Okay…Thanks."

They then rush her to a room. Liz first calls Dr. Lee to let her know that Nadine was in labor. She then tries to call Nikolas.

"Damn Voicemail…Nikolas its Liz. Where are you? Nadine is at the hospital in labor. If you value your life you'll get here ASAP."

Across Town

Nikolas just got his voicemail from Alfred and ran to his car. He sped away. The rain was getting harder making it almost impossible to see anything. He slowed down a bit. He knew it wouldn't help if he got into an accident. All he knew was he needed to get to the hospital and to his wife. There was no way in hell he was going to miss the birth of their child. He drove at a considerably slow pace. His visibility was minimal and the further he went the harder the rain got. Then he saw something come out of nowhere and he slammed down on his brakes. He waited a few seconds. Whatever he saw was nowhere in sight now. So he pushed down on the gas pedal but he wasn't moving. He pumped the brake pedal and pushed down again on the gas accelerator but still nothing. The he saw smoke come out of the hood of the car.

"You've got to be kidding me. Come on. I need to get to the hospital."

Nikolas screamed while slamming down his hands on the wheel.

He got out of the car and took out an umbrella and started walking. Nikolas took out his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and started dialing the hospital number. But the call didn't go through and looked at his cell phone and it said NO SERVICE. He started walking faster and faster in hopes of a car to come by soon. Time goes by he's not even sure how long it's been since he has been walking but no cars come by. He really had no idea where he even was. He just knew he couldn't give up. He needed to get to Nadine.

He suddenly sees some headlights and tries to wave down the car but the car doesn't slow down and passes him.

"Damn it!" he screams.

He continued walking not even knowing if he was walking in the right direction. He had no idea when or if another car would pass by. He continued walking which seemed like an eternity. Suddenly another car was coming. He sees its headlights and was determined to stop this car no matter what. He waves his arms and jumps up and down. The car was not slowing down. So he threw his umbrella to the side and walks into the road. Hopefully the person will see him before he gets hit he thought. He continues jumping up and down waving his arms. The car begins honking and finally the car came to a complete stop and the door opens. Nikolas walks towards the door opening.

"Thank you so much for stopping…"

He then sees who's in the car and couldn't believe of all the people this was the person he was at the mercy of.

Back at the hospital

Nadine was in the room continuing her breathing exercises. The contractions were getting closer and closer. She continued focusing on the breathing trying not to think of all the pain she was in. She kept thinking of Nikolas wondering where he was. She needed him there with her holding her hand. She would definitely have to punish him later she thought. She couldn't understand why he wasn't there. He didn't want to miss this for anything in the world. Nadine remembered how excited he was about being a witness to this. A smile came across her face thinking about it.

"I've seen many things but usually people don't start smiling until after the labor especially when they haven't had any drugs," Kelly Lee joked.

"Just thinking of my husband and why he's not here."

Liz then walked in.

"Please tell me you have talked to Nikolas!"

"No, sorry he's not picking up."

"Now I'm really worried. He really wanted to be here for this."

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute now. Nadine you need to focus on nothing but this baby right now."

"Okay. I'll try."

She could feel a big one coming and she grabbed the side of the bed and then the contraction and she screamed,

"NIKOLAS!!"


	9. Chapter 9

First let me say I don't know anything about giving birth so if the facts I'm giving might not happen in real life. I have no clue what really goes on while giving birth. Anyway, let me know what you think. The next chapter should be the last for this story. So let me know what you really think of this story. I have had a request to do sequel and have an idea in mind for one. But let me know if you would like a sequel or stop with this one. If I do a sequel I might wait until one of my other stories is finished first. Writing so many stories at once can be a bit confusing and I have another story I wanted to start.

* * *

Nikolas stared at the man before him and knew he had to swallow his pride and get this man to drive him to the hospital.

"Jax, Can you please take me to the hospital?"

"Are you crazy? Why we're you standing out in the middle of the road? I'll take you to the hospital, alright. Right to the Looney bin."

"Look. My car broke down. My cell phone has no reception. I'm out in the middle of I have no idea where. I'm cold and wet. But my wife is at the hospital right now in labor and all I'm just trying to do is get to her. You can make fun of me or insult me if you want. I don't care. All I want is to be with my beautiful wife and be there with her when she delivers the baby."

"Okay, Nikolas, just get in. I'll drive you. Just relax."

"Thank you."

"Fine."

They both get into the car riding in total silence.

"We're just a few miles from the hospital. I'm sure we'll make it there in time."

"Thanks. I hope so."

Nikolas sat in the seat of the car staring out the window into the pouring rain. There were so many things going through his mind right now. Nadine was probably wondering where he was, his baby hopefully wasn't born yet, and thankful to Jax for giving him a ride. Then they finally pull up to the hospital. Jax stops the car at the entrance.

"Thank you so much Jax."

"Not necessary. Good Luck."

"Thank you."

"Wait, Nikolas, congratulations to both you and Nadine."

"Thank you, Jax."

"You better go now. Nadine is probably going out of her mind."

Nikolas gets out of the car and runs into the hospital.

Nikolas gets into the elevator basically running over anyone in his path. He finally gets out of the elevator on the maternity floor. He sees his family sitting down. Hopefully that meant he's not too late and runs over to them.

"How is she?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Lucky asked

"It's a long story which I don't really have time for right now."

Liz walks out of Nadine's room and sees Nikolas.

"So look who finally decided to grace us with his presence," Liz said sarcastically.

She continues, "You know Nadine is going out of her mind with worry."

"Please tell me I'm not too late."

"No, you're not."

Liz hands him a gown to put on over his clothes.

"You better get into there now if you value your life."

Nikolas laughs and runs into the room.

"Nadine, you're doing such a great job. Just keep pushing."

Nadine does as she is instructed and pushes really hard. At this point she is so exhausted and tired and she closes her eyes.

"Nadine, you can't go to sleep now. You're almost there."

She opens up her eyes and sees Nikolas before her staring at her with adoring eyes. She must be dreaming so she closes her eyes again and opens them back up. And he was still there walking towards her.

"Nikolas, where have you been? I have been so worried when nobody could get a hold of you."

"Shhh." Nikolas places his finger over her lips.

"I will explain everything later. Just calm down, baby. I'm here now and all we're going to do is focus on having a healthy beautiful baby."

"Okay. Always the voice of reason."

"I hate to break this moment which is very sweet and all but I need Nadine to start pushing. This baby wants out."

Nadine grabs her husband's hand and stares into his eyes as a focal point and starts pushing hard again.

"Good Nadine again."

"Good the baby is crowning."

"Give me a good hard push."

Nadine takes a deep breath and pushes real hard and all she heard were baby cries.

Dr. Lee takes the baby and cleaned it up.

"Congratulations you have a baby girl."

Dr. Lee hands the wrapped little girl to Nadine. Nadine and Nikolas looked at the little baby taking all of her in. The blonde little beauty with piercing blue eyes. She had hair and complexion a little darker than Nadine's. But one thing they were sure of she was one of the most beautiful babies. She had blonde little curls and long lashes. Nadine looked at the little girl in front of her and fell instantly in love and she started crying. Nikolas put his one arm around her shoulders and put one hand in the baby's little hand. Nadine looked at her husband staring at the baby and knew he was mesmerized by seeing her.

"Hi. Calista. Calista Cassadine. We've been waiting a long time to see you now." Nadine said to the little girl.

"Nikolas, she's just so beautiful. I have never imagined what this moment would be like until now."

"I know she's absolutely perfect."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"It's okay. I can wait. After all you've been through you deserve this time with her."

"Nonsense. You're her father. Come here."

She carefully places Calista in his arms. She watches him as he watches Calista in amazement. He looked at her like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Nikolas looks back at Nadine with the biggest grin on his face. She smiles back at him with nothing but love in her eyes. He held her for a few minutes then a nurse came in to take Calista so they could wash her and check her vitals. After that they were alone so Nadine moved over in the bed so Nikolas could slide in beside her.

"You were absolutely amazing."

"I was huh?"

"Amazing. I'm just so sorry I wasn't here earlier?"

"What happened? Where were you? I was so worried."

"I know you must have been. I don't know if you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"So I was across town when I got Alfred's message. I ran to the car and was racing to get here. It was pouring out and I swerved to miss hitting something. Then I couldn't get the car started again. With all the luck I was having I couldn't get reception on my phone. So I started walking and trying to flag down any car in the process."

"No you didn't?"

"Yeah…I ran out into the street flagging down the next car."

"You did what? Nikolas, are you crazy going into the middle of the road during a storm what if you had been hit?"

"But I wasn't and if the car wasn't slowing I would just run back over to the shoulder. Anyway, finally a car stopped and you wouldn't believe who it was. It was Jax. But that's how I got here."

"I still think your crazy for standing in the middle of the road."

"Funny that's what he said."

"I'm just so glad your safe and made it her in time. I know how much it meant to you to be here for this. Huh, Nikolas Cassadine hitchhiking. Would have loved to see that."

"I'm just so glad I made it here to see this and be a part of it."

"Well earlier I wasn't sure I was going to make it here."

"Why what happened?"

"I couldn't get a launch in this weather. Thank god for Alfred. He was absolutely amazing. Talking about grace under pressure. I think you should give him raise."

"Oh…Now should I?"

"Nikolas, he went way beyond the call of duty. I was lying out in the rain freaking out that I wouldn't get to the hospital in time. He kept me dry and promised to get me to the hospital in time and he did."

"Wow. He did that?"

"Yes."

"I'm extremely grateful. Don't worry I'll show my gratitude to him. You are way too good."

"Nikolas, I know you think I'm being silly. I was really freaking out because I didn't have you with me calming me down. You're always the best at doing that."

"Sweetheart, I don't think you're being silly. I think you're amazing. You have the most beautiful heart. You are always thinking of everyone but yourself. That is why you are an amazing mother. Your that way with Spencer and will be that way for Calista."

"You're so sweet. I love you so much."

Nikolas puts his arms tightly around Nadine's shoulders and kisses her cheek.

"I love you too. I will never forget being here while you gave birth to our first baby girl."

"Our first? Tell me how many were we planning to have?"

"I don't know. However many you want to have. I know you would like to have a big family."

"Give me sometime to recover from this one first."

"What you don't want to start right now?"

Nikolas kisses her on the lips and she starts laughing.

"I don't think so." She says between kisses.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been awhile but have been extremely busy. Well this is it for this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it and as much I have enjoyed writing it. I apoligize if I messed up any of the facts on having a baby in hospital but personally I haven't had the experience yet. Please let me know what you think and what you think about the ending. Also, I have asked before to let me know if you want me to write a sequel. I have had a request for one but didn't seem to get much response from others. If I do a sequel I won't do it right now but down the road a little bit. I want to write some other stories that I have in the works first. So again please let me know and thanks to everyone who has given me their feedback. That is what encourages me to continue on.

There is a knock on the door.

"Can we come in? Are you guys decent?" Lucky asks

"Unfortunately yes," Nikolas responded jokingly.

"Shut up…like I'm really in a mood for that."

"I know. I'm just kidding."

Lucky walks in the room followed by the whole clan. Liz, Lulu, Laura, Luke, and then Spencer comes running in the room and jumps on the bed.

"Be careful Spencer Nadine has just gone through an ordeal. She's really not up to it physically right now."

"It's okay. Come here Spencer."

Nadine pats the bed where Spencer can sit between her and Nikolas.

"How are you feeling Nadine?" Laura asked

"A little worn out but beyond that amazing. Did you guys get to see Calista, yet?"

They all nodded their heads yes.

"Yeah we saw her in the nursery she is absolutely beautiful." Lulu says

"I know isn't she? We did real good." Nadine said while putting her arms around Nikolas' shoulders.

Spencer sat there fidgeting on the bed.

"Did you get to see your little sister yet, Spencer?" Nadine asked.

He shook his head no.

"Well soon we'll change that. Her name is Calista and she is really little so you have to be really careful with her." Nadine says kindly to Spencer.

"Do you understand? This is all new to her. She needs time to grow and get strong." Nikolas says.

Spencer shakes his head yes.

"Okay."

Just then a nurse came in with Calista and gave her to Nadine.

"Spencer, this is your little sister Calista."

Nadine had her facing Spencer and he waved her hello and she reaches out for his hand. Spencer extended his so she could grab his finger and he started laughing.

"I think she likes me."

"Of course she does you're her big brother. Do you want to hold her?" Nadine asks

"Can I?"

"Of course you can."

Nadine moves to slide her from her arms to Spencer's. Nikolas was about to say something but Nadine read his mind.

"He'll be fine with her and we're right here if something happens."

Everyone in the room watched the tender moment between the family as Spencer holds his little sister for the first time.

Calista started giggling and then Spencer started giggling back.

Everyone in the room started laughing.

Calista was moving her body and she started crying. Spencer froze and then he started crying. Nadine took Calista from his arms and Nikolas took Spencer in his arms telling him it was okay.

Spencer cried, "What did I do wrong? She just started crying."

"You did nothing wrong. She's a baby and she know how to talk yet. So, she communicates through crying. I think she may be hungry."

Nadine nods her head yes.

Everyone knew they had to leave to give the family some privacy while Nadine fed the little bundle of joy.

Everyone came over and said their goodbyes while watching Calista cry out.

Nadine moved her gown up so she could expose her breast while Calista took to it and looking completely satisfied.

"What is she doing daddy?" Spencer asked.

"Feeding Calista."

"Doesn't she need a bottle? Not always. The most natural way to feed a baby is from the mother's breast."

"Oh."

Nikolas and Nadine looked and smiled at his curiosity.

Nikolas thought Spencer and him should leave to give Nadine her privacy. But he just loved watching her as she feed their child. He thought it was just so beautiful. She finished feeding her and burped her and the child feel asleep in Nadine's arms. Nikolas took the sleeping child and brought her to the nursery so she could sleep and Nadine fell asleep on the bed and then he covered her with the blanket and then they left the room to give her time to sleep.

A week later

Nadine refused to have a nanny like Nikolas insisted they have especially at first. She wanted this time to bond with the child. The one thing that she had always wanted was to be a mother and to have a family. Now she has that and literally all of her dreams have come true. She has the most perfect husband and children. Now as she gets back in bed after feeding Calista in the middle of the night. She lies back down and Nikolas wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulder.

"She okay?"

"Yeah. Went back to sleep. Let's see how long is will last this time?" Nadine says as she yawns.

"You're the one who needs the sleep. Let me get her the next time."

"No arguments here. " Nadine responded and fell asleep.

One hour later

Calista starts screaming. Nikolas gets up and heads off to the nursery. He picks her up and holds her in his arms. She immediately stops crying at the attention.

"So is that all you wanted was to be held huh?"

She starts giggling and then he starts laughing at her response.

Nikolas had to admit he had never ever been happier. He had the most beautiful and perfect wife and two great children and hopefully he and Nadine will have more. Nadine made him see how great it was to have children. Before he really didn't spend much time with Spencer but Nadine changed all that. When he fell in love with her he fell in love with the whole package including her incredible love for children. He had to admit he did love Emily and will never forget their time with each other. But he wouldn't give up Nadine for anything in this world. She is his savior and he had to admit she was the only woman that he had ever been with that truly brought out the good in him and he wanted himself to be a better man because of her.

As he held onto his daughter he saw both of them in her. He loved looking at her bright blue eyes just like her mother's. He just stared at her admiring her beauty.

"Now can you please do me a favor? Give your mom a break. She's exhausted and needs to sleep and I would appreciate if you could give her a few hours of sleep."

"Too late. Already up." Nadine says while peeking through the doorway.

"What are you doing awake? Go back to sleep."

"I could never sleep without you."

Nadine moves and puts her arms around his waist and kisses Calista's cheek.

"Awe isn't that sweet. Calista, you have the most amazing mom here. The woman, who I love more than anything in this world, that is except my most beautiful children."

"Now who's being sweet?"

All three of them were in an embrace then Spencer comes in the room.

"Hey what about me?"

They both laugh and Nadine picks him up in her arms.

"Who could ever forget about you my favorite little man?"

Then all four of them were embracing each other knowing how lucky they were for this moment and the gift of the love of one another. They knew that nothing could ever break this hold and that they would always love each other as they do at this very moment.

Who would have thought after when Nikolas and Nadine broke up the very first time after realizing Nikolas didn't love her that they would be back here as a family and loving each other as they do right now. To both of them it was a total unexpected surprise.

The End


End file.
